Kissing Mouth: un secret bien gardé (ou pas)
by Jeri K
Summary: Et si Derek expliquait enfin à Stiles pourquoi il lui demande tout le temps de se taire...
1. Chapter 1

Je sais, la suite de l'entremetteuse se fait un peu (ok beaucoup) attendre, et j'en suis désolée. Mais il fallait absolument que je me débarrasse de cette idée (qui m'est venue en lisant Le Club Fantasy de BruniBlondi, le chapitre 8 pour être exacte) qui au départ devait être un OS de deux page au max., n'avoir aucun scénario et surtout PAS DE LEMON!

Au final, ce sera un two-shots, dont la première partie fait 10 pages word et loin d'être aussi sage que l'idée de départ. Par contre quelque chose me dit que ce dernier point vous convient :P

 **Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'histoire, à mon grand désarroi

 **Rating** : Je pense qu'on peut dire M

 **Pairing** : Sterek, quelle question!

 **Contexte** : Définitivement après la saison 4. Parce que ce regard de Stiles quand Derek est sur le point de mourir a été fait pour les fans de Sterek ;)

J'arrête mon blabla et on se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture.

* * *

Kissing Mouth : Un secret bien gardé (ou pas)

 **Première partie**

Stiles pénétra en trombe dans le loft, les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau et les vêtements trempés.

\- Bordel! Quelqu'un a décidé de nous faire un remake de Noé ou quoi? Dit-il en se secouant légèrement.

L'adolescent jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce, ses yeux se stoppant sur le propriétaire des lieux, torse nu, effectuant des pompes sur une seule main, à quelques pas de son lit.

\- Frimeur! Commenta Stiles en reniflant dédaigneusement.

\- Pourquoi t'es ici Stilinski? Demanda Derek en se redressant.

\- Pour la réunion pardi, "stupid wolf"! Où sont les autres?

Le loup gronda à l'entente du énième petit surnom que lui donnait le jeune homme.

\- La réunion a été annulée, "stupid boy"! Répondit-il. Lydia vous a envoyé un message.

L'adolescent leva les bras au ciel en soupirant.

\- Et une fois de plus on oublie le petit humain de la meute! J'me suis coltiné ce temps à ne pas mettre un loup dehors pour les couilles du pape, faites chier quoi. J'suis trempé jusqu'aux os, merde! En prime, j'suis sûr que j'vais choper la crève! Bein ouais parce que j'ai pas un organisme de loup-garou qui guérit le moindre bobo moi. Naaan madame! S'énervait l'hyperactif en s'agitant dans tous les sens, faisant tourner la tête du fils Hale.

\- Ferme la, et enlève tes fringues, tu mets de l'eau partout! Vociféra le loup en levant les yeux d'un air exaspéré.

\- Quoi? Mais t'es dingue, j'vais pas m'dessaper ici, devant toi! Protesta le jeune homme. En plus à poil j'aurais encore plus froid, y a même pas de chauffage dans ta piaule pourrie!

\- Tu vas la boucler oui! Gronda Derek les yeux luisants.

Stiles s'arrêta de parler aussitôt, commençant à enlever son sweat en pestant mentalement sur ce sale clebs qui abusait de ses supers yeux lumineux de la mort. Le garou soupira de soulagement face au silence, récupéra une serviette sur son lit et la lança au visage du perturbateur.

\- Sèche toi, je vais te donner des fringues, l'informa le Lycan en se dirigeant vers une armoire près du lit.

L'humain se déshabilla, étala ses vêtements détrempés sur une chaise, gardant juste son boxer sur lui, puis se frictionna le corps avec la serviette de Derek. En relevant la tête, il remarqua le loup qui le fixait d'un air absent.

\- Y a un souci? Questionna-t-il.

Derek sembla refaire surface, grognant pour la forme en lui tendant un jean et un t-shirt, noirs tous les deux.

\- J'attendais pour te donner ça! T'es lent! Marmonna le lycan pour se justifier avant de faire volte-face, retournant à ses exercices.

Stiles resta un instant interdit, enfila la tenue qu'il avait dans les mains et regarda Derek faire ses tractions, un léger rictus relevant le coin de ses lèvres.

\- Sérieux, tu fais que ça de tes journées ou quoi? Faut sortir un peu de chez toi…

Stiles ne pût terminer sa phrase, Derek avait lâché la poutre à laquelle il était accroché et se dirigeait vers lui d'un air menaçant.

\- Tu ne me foutras donc jamais la paix! Dit-il d'un ton hargneux. Au cas où t'aurait pas remarqué, c'est la pleine lune ce soir! Je dépense mon énergie comme je peux.

Il s'avança jusqu'à l'hyperactif, approchant son visage, vrillant ses pupilles à nouveau électrisantes dans les yeux du jeune homme figé.

\- Mais si tu veux je peux la gaspiller en te dépeçant… dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Nan nan, ça va, fais comme tu veux! Répondit Stiles en s'éloignant les mains levées devant lui. Après tout si tu veux ressembler à Mister Gonflette 2015 c'est ton problème. Moi c'est pas mon genre, mais…

\- Ça on avait remarqué, dit le garou d'un air sarcastique.

\- Gnagnagna, singea l'ado. Sinon pour changer de sujet… — il souriait maintenant de toutes ses dents. Quand vous sortez par temps de pluie les loups, vous sentez le chien mouillé en rentrant?

Stiles n'eut pas l'occasion d'entendre une quelconque réponse, il se retrouva plaqué contre un des piliers du loft, un bras de Derek en travers de son torse. Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air effrayé le moins du monde, il arborait au contraire un large sourire fier, même arrogant.

\- T'en as encore beaucoup des questions à la con comme ça?

\- Des tonnes! Répondit Stiles d'un air provocateur.

\- Je rêve ou tu me cherches? Questionna le fils Hale en s'écartant légèrement, les sourcils levés.

\- P't'être bien que oui, p't'être bien que non! Avec moi va savoir…

\- T'es suicidaire Stilinski?

\- Je te fais confiance, je sais que tu ne me feras… aucun mal, affirma le brun.

\- À ta place je n'en serais pas si sûr, c'est pas le bon jour pour faire le malin, si tu continues de me provoquer, je ne réponds plus de rien.

Le Lycan s'éloigna, allant récupérer la serviette que Stiles avait laissée sur le canapé, s'essuyant la nuque en soufflant pour se calmer, puis enfila un débardeur blanc qui se trouvait également sur le dossier du divan. Il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que l'humain l'avait suivi, surgissant soudain à ses côtés.

\- Dis-moi, quand tu dis que tu ne réponds plus de rien, ça veut dire quoi au juste? Demanda l'hyperactif en sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre. Tu vas m'arracher la gorge avec tes dents ou tu vas innover? Parce qu'à force de me menacer tout le temps de la même manière ça ne…

Cette fois l'adolescent se retrouva coincé entre l'arrière du divan et Derek, ce dernier l'ayant empoigné par le t-shirt, avec toute la panoplie du grand méchant loup sortie.

\- Sérieusement Stiles, fermes ta grande gueule ou je te fous dehors!

\- T'oserais pas me mettre à la porte avec le temps qu'il fait quand même, dit-il en pointant la fenêtre du doigt, montrant ainsi le déluge de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée.

Derek regarda dans la direction que l'humain lui montrait, puis reporta son attention sur l'autre homme, qui arborait maintenant des yeux de chien battu et une bouche boudeuse. Le lycan déglutit difficilement à cette vue, perdant automatiquement son visage d'hybride.

\- Je vais pas savoir me tenir encore longtemps et je déclinerai toutes responsabilités sur ce que je pourrais te faire. Gigote tant que tu veux, cours même si t'en as envie mais par pitié, TAIS-TOI! Pour ton bien, et le mien, pigé? Précisa-t-il en lâchant le jeune Stilinski.

\- Ok, j'vais y réfléchir, répondit l'intéressé, un air de victoire dans les yeux.

Soulagé le Lycan parti vers la cuisine, laissant le brun perdu dans ses pensées.

Derek se servait un verre d'eau quand la source de ses tourments fit irruption dans la pièce, toujours l'air aussi pensif. Quand le jeune homme releva les yeux vers lui, Derek comprit qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir si facilement.

\- J'ai réfléchi Derek, ça va pas le faire, dit l'hyperactif sur un ton sans équivoque. Et puis tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne sais pas me taire, alors pourquoi tu t'évertues encore à me le demander? Questionna le jeune homme, relevant les sourcils d'un air interrogatif.

Nouveau plaquage en règle, mais contre le comptoir de la cuisine cette fois. Les mains de Derek posées sur le plan de travail, de chaque côté des hanches de Stiles. Corps pressés, visages proches, trop proches! Le loup s'écarta légèrement, laissant ses mains bien en place, la tête baissée vers le sol, puis releva son regard flamboyant sur sa proie. Cette dernière ne tressaillit même pas, pourtant elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper, elle le savait, mais ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

Le lycan le remarqua, s'en étonna même, il avait toujours sût faire s'emballer le cœur de l'humain en se montrant menaçant, même juste un peu. Mais là rien, pas le moindre soubresaut dans le rythme cardiaque du jeune homme. Ce pourrait-il qu'il ait loupé quelque chose? Ou que l'adolescent ait appris à contrôler ses réactions? Il n'y avait qu'une façon de le savoir! Si l'adolescent voulait jouer, ils allaient jouer, mais c'est lui qui dominerait la partie.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je t'explique? Demanda Derek.

\- Je crois que c'est ce que je viens de te demander en effet, acquiesça l'adolescent.

\- T'es prêt à assumer les conséquences de ta curiosité? Susurra le Lycan.

\- J'aviserais quand je saurais.

\- Bien. Tu veux un condensé ou tu veux les détails? Questionna le fils Hale en rapprochant son visage de celui du jeune homme.

\- Mmm… Les détails, ça me va! Répondit l'étudiant dans un murmure, sûr que l'autre entendrait.

Derek se redressa doucement, approchant sa bouche de l'oreille de l'hyperactif, mais il ne prononça aucun mot, ne fit aucun geste. Rien! Il avait l'air d'attendre, mais Stiles ne savait pas quoi, alors il s'impatienta et interrogea l'homme qui le retenait toujours coincé entre ses bras.

\- Hum…, Derek?

\- Voilà…, c'est exactement ça, chuchota le loup au creux de son oreille.

\- Ça quoi? Interrogea le brun, ne comprenant pas où l'autre voulait en venir.

\- Ta bouche et chaque son qui en sort..., ça réveille mon loup, confia le fils Hale, se contenant toujours du mieux qu'il pouvait avant de continuer sa confession. Il s'agite et grogne pour que je le laisse sortir. Tu n'imagines pas les efforts que je fais pour le retenir, Stiles. Pour l'empêcher de venir te dévorer tout cru, à chaque fois qu'il entend ton babillage incessant qui fait vibrer son échine au point de le rendre dingue. Si tu savais à quel point… — Derek glissa une de ses mains sur la hanche de l'adolescent, sous le t-shirt noir qu'il lui avait donné — … il a envie d'enfoncer ses griffes dans ta chair… — Stiles senti les ongles effleurer la peau de son côté, le faisant frissonner — … et ses crocs dans la peau tendre de ton cou, juste ici!

Le Lycan joignit une fois de plus le geste à la parole, mordillant le muscle au creux de la nuque et de l'épaule, faisant lâcher un petit cri de surprise à son prisonnier. Ce petit son vibra le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le faisant frémir et gronder.

\- Je devrais sans doute partir avant que tu ne perdes totalement le contrôle alors…

\- Sans doute, répondit le loup dans un souffle, un léger sourire étirant le coin de ses lèvres.

\- Je ne veux pas mourir…, précisa le brun, faisant ricaner l'autre.

Derek avait commencé à frotter le bout de son nez le long de la mâchoire de Stiles, faisant s'emballer le cœur de ce dernier. Enfin!

\- Qui t'a dit que tu allais mourir?

\- Tu viens juste de m'avouer que ton loup voulait m'arracher la gorge avec ses crocs…, murmura l'hyperactif.

Derek riva ses orbes verts à ceux du jeune homme, et celui-ci y discerna de la déception.

\- Je te pensais plus intelligent Stiles. Pourquoi tu ne vois dans mes propos que l'acte d'un prédateur face à sa proie?

\- Si ce n'est pas comme ça que je dois le comprendre — l'humain se pencha, approchant de l'oreille du loup pour y susurrer la fin de sa phrase — explique moi autrement.

Surpris, Derek redressa la tête pour plonger à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de Stiles. Il pût y distinguer une lueur de défi et de désir.

Attendez, on rembobine! Du… désir?

Le bêta enfuit alors son visage dans le cou de l'humain, inspira à pleins poumons et l'effluve qui traversa ses narines lui confirma que le corps du jeune homme transpirait l'envie, ajoutant à sa propre excitation, mais rendant le contrôle encore plus difficile. Il avait tellement fantasmé sur ce moment, ça l'exaltait, mais en même temps ça le terrifiait. Il en avait envie, mais redoutait terriblement de ne pas pouvoir gérer ses instincts sauvages. Et il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner s'il faisait du mal à son humain, jamais! Mais il était si tentant, juste là, si prêt de lui. Ça le rendait fou, l'empêchant de raisonner.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que ses yeux s'étaient à nouveau posés sur la bouche de son vis-à-vis. Mais lorsque ce dernier pinça sa lèvre inférieure du bout des dents, il ne pût retenir un gémissement.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé ce que ce serait d'entendre autre chose que tes bavardages sortir de ta jolie bouche, dit Derek en venant caresser les lèvres tentatrices du bout des doigts. Quand tu parles j'ai de plus en plus de mal de ne pas imaginer tes paroles se transformer en soupirs, en gémissements — la main du loup qui était toujours sur la hanche de Stiles s'aventura plus loin sous le t-shirt, remontant le long du dos, caressant doucement la peau, faisant frissonner les deux hommes — je veux t'entendre haleter mon nom Stiles.

\- C'est toi qui veux ça, ou c'est le loup? Soupira le jeune homme qui se tenait difficilement sur ses jambes qui commençaient à flancher.

\- Le loup et l'humain ne font qu'un, ce que l'un veut, l'autre le désir tout autant. Si pas plus, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même. Par contre je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le contrôler si je le laisse sortir, surtout un soir de pleine lune — Derek vint poser son front contre celui de l'adolescent, leur faisant fermer les yeux à tous les deux — On joue vraiment à un jeu dangereux là Stiles…

Car ça ne faisait plus aucun doute, ils savaient très bien tous les deux vers quoi ce petit échange allait les mener.

\- Le danger ça nous connaît, répondit le plus jeune, on fera avec comme d'habitude — ils rouvrirent les yeux, plongeant dans le regard de l'autre — Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça Derek, mais… — il remonta une main sur la joue du loup et frotta leurs nez ensemble — moins de discussions et plus d'actions, je pense que ce serait bienvenu là tout de suite!

Pour confirmer ses dires, Stiles glissa son autre main le long du dos de l'homme face à lui, jusque sur les fesses, actionnant une pression qui colla leurs bassins, faisant sentir à l'autre l'ampleur de son envie. À cette caresse, le sang du Lycan ne fit qu'un tour, son cerveau se déconnecta, il grogna et fondit brutalement sur les lippes de son futur amant. Ces lèvres qu'il désirait depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité, il les dévora littéralement, sans aucune douceur, le besoin de l'autre se faisant sentir comme une urgence, un besoin vital.

Les mains des deux protagonistes s'aventurèrent sous les t-shirts, explorèrent la peau de l'autre, cherchèrent à connaître par cœur chaque centimètre, trouvèrent les points sensibles qui faisaient réagir, pendant que les lèvres continuaient de se caresser, de se brutaliser, de se faire mordiller. Le souffle leur manquait mais peu importait, si ils devaient mourir là maintenant ce serait la plus belle et la plus douce mort possible.

Stiles s'accrochait aux épaules du lycan comme un naufragé à un bout d'épave. Il avait rêvé tellement de fois des étreintes brûlantes avec le loup de naissance, qu'il avait du mal à croire que cela puisse être réel, alors il s'y cramponnait de peur que tout ne disparaisse comme un mirage. Encore!

Quand à Derek, il se sentait revivre, comme après une longue et lente agonie, il pouvait enfin profiter de ce corps tant désiré. Plus rien ne l'intéressait à part les soupirs que poussait Stiles sous chacune de ses caresses. Mais plus il en entendait, plus il en voulait, alors le loup empoigna le jeune homme par les fesses, le posa sur le comptoir de la cuisine et entreprit de lui enlever son haut. Stiles se laissa faire et suivi le mouvement en enlevant le débardeur de Derek, admirant le torse de son aîné, il se lécha les lèvres avec gourmandise, ce qui n'échappa évidemment pas à l'autre. Le lycan se glissa entre les cuisses du brun, passa ses bras autour de son torse pour l'étreindre et d'une main ferme, empoigna ses cheveux, rapprochant à nouveau leurs corps, leurs visages, mais surtout leurs bouches toujours aussi affamées l'une de l'autre.

Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, le loup invita son amant à croiser ses jambes autour de sa taille, le souleva et l'emmena hors de la cuisine, sans jamais laisser leurs bouches se quitter. Mais Stiles ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il se détacha du lycan, le faisant grogner de frustration, et le plaqua contre le mur du salon bien décidé à prendre les choses en main, au propre comme au figuré.

\- Alors comme ça, ma bouche et chaque son qui en sort te fait de l'effet…

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une constatation dont comptait bien profiter l'humain.

\- Dis-moi…, que penses-tu que ça te ferait — il glissa ses mains sur la ceinture du loup, la déboucla, et parti de la main à la recherche du membre durcit pour le sortir de son carcan— de sentir ma bouche — trouvé! — glisser le long de ta queue?

Le loup poussa un gémissement plaintif par la faute de cette main qui avait commencé à le caresser — et aussi à cause de l'idée évoquée par le jeune homme qui s'occupait de lui. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, déjà l'adolescent était à genoux, le regard avide face à la hampe dressée, sur laquelle il commença à déposer de doux baisers, faisant soupirer Derek. Stiles s'amusa ainsi quelques instants, malaxant les bourses d'une main, branlant le sexe de l'autre, donnant quelques coups de langues de-ci de-là. Cependant, la nature impatiente de Stiles refit vite surface et il ne pût plus se contenter de ces simples caresses, encouragé par les mains du plus âgé qui s'étaient glissées dans sa chevelure, il engloutit le gland en entier — faisant hoqueter son amour sous la surprise — se délectant de cette friandise et du pré cum qui en suintait. Il finit par pousser le membre plus loin dans sa bouche — récoltant un grognement plus qu'érotique de son partenaire – savourant la douceur du sexe sur sa langue, dégustant chaque goutte du liquide qui s'écoulait le long de sa gorge.

Le lycan n'essaya même pas de retenir les sons obscènes qui franchissaient ses lèvres – au grand plaisir de l'hyperactif d'ailleurs. Il avait imaginé ça tant de fois – ces lèvres si douces qui encerclaient son membre – mais le plaisir qui le submergeait était à mille lieues de ce qu'il avait fantasmé. Les sensations étaient amplifiées juste par le fait qu'il savait que ce n'était plus un fantasme, c'était réel, c'était bien la bouche – ho combien excitante – de son humain qui s'activait à lui donner tant de plaisir, à caresser chaque millimètre de son sexe. Cette pensée le fit exhaler un soupir plus fort que les autres et décupla encore son excitation, alors au bord de la jouissance il supplia son amant en gigotant pour le faire reculer.

\- Stiles…, je t'en prie… a-arrête, je… je ne vais plus tenir!

Mais le jeune homme glissa ses mains sur les hanches de son loup, l'obligeant à rester immobile, descendant un peu plus par la même occasion le pantalon et le boxer qui le gênaient. Bien sûr Derek aurait pût facilement s'écarter, il avait bien plus de force que l'humain, mais le plaisir le submergeait tellement qu'il avait perdu toute volonté, toute capacité de résistance. Et puis si le jeune brun voulait aller jusqu'au bout, il n'allait pas se faire prier. Il rendit les armes, s'abandonnant aux caresses de son amant qui avait à présent placé ses mains sur ses fesses, les pétrissant allègrement. Le loup senti alors la chaleur affluer vers ses reins, annonçant la délivrance toute proche. Il essaya de la repousser, ne voulant pas que ce moment s'arrête, mais son tortionnaire le devina et aspira son membre au plus qu'il pouvait, attirant par ce geste le regard de Derek. Et cette vue de Stiles, avalant sa virilité toute entière, le regard gourmand et brillant de luxure qui le fixait sans flancher, fut la perte du loup, l'empêchant de se brider plus longtemps.

\- Haaan, Stiiiles, bordel… haaa!

Derek se répandit dans la bouche de son amour, faisant gémir ce dernier de bonheur. Stiles continua ses va-et-vient sur le membre qui ramollissait pendant que son amant reprenait son souffle. Puis il se redressa, les jambes frémissantes à cause de la position et du désir qui le tiraillait toujours, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres et une pointe d'espièglerie dans les yeux.

\- Alors, ça t'as plût Sourwolf? Minauda l'adolescent, faisant grogner l'autre.

Le lycan s'était laissé avoir, emporté par les affres du plaisir, il avait laissé les commandes au fils Stilinski, alors qu'il avait au préalable décidé d'emmener le jeu où lui le voulait. Il était temps de rectifier le tir, de reprendre les rênes et affirmer sa place de mâle dominant.

Le plus âgé attrapa son amant, échangea leurs places, collant l'adolescent contre le mur, puis se débarrassa rapidement de ses derniers vêtements et commença à faire de même avec ceux du brun. Ce dernier se laissa entièrement faire, laissant les mains de son lycan le déshabiller et effleurer légèrement sa peau, y amenant la chair de poule. Quand ils furent enfin nus tous les deux, Stiles laissa aussi ses doigts repartir explorer l'épiderme du loup, mais ce dernier voulait garder le contrôle de la situation. Lui vint alors une idée qui lui amena un léger sourire sadique sur les lippes. Cette pensée lui plaisait, mais allait certainement moins plaire à son amant — tant pis. Il se pencha pour récupérer son pantalon délaissé quelques instants plus tôt, en décrocha sa ceinture, se tourna à nouveau vers le jeune humain qui le fixait d'un air intrigué, lui agrippa les poignets, les amenant doucement dans son dos et commença à les entourer de la bande de cuir rigide.

Stiles grogna quelques peu en comprenant que le lycanthrope voulait l'entraver. Il ne savait pas s'il allait supporter longtemps de ne pas pouvoir toucher son homme, mais il s'abandonna à la volonté du plus âgé, laissant l'excitation le gagner lorsqu'il sentit le cuir lui mordre légèrement la peau dès qu'il amorça un mouvement pour se dégager. Dans la manœuvre, leurs bassins se rapprochèrent, son érection frôla le ventre de Derek, les faisant soupirer d'aise tous les deux face à la promesse de ce qui allait suivre.

Le loup garda une main sur la sangle qui maintenait les poignets de son amour — histoire d'être sûr qu'il ne s'en extrairait pas trop vite — l'autre sillonnant allégrement le torse pâle à la rencontre d'une petite pointe rose, qu'il se mit à titiller du bout du doigt, faisant soupirer son amant. Il se pencha vers le cou de son aimé, y déposant des baisers papillons, mordilla la chair tendre, puis il remonta vers le lobe tentant de l'oreille en léchant avidement l'épiderme parcouru de frissons.

\- Maintenant que tu m'as montré ce que tu savais faire avec ton adorable bouche et à quel point tu pouvais la remplir, laisse-moi te montrer les sons que je vais pouvoir en faire sortir en comblant un autre de tes orifices.

Il entendit son amant souffler d'anticipation, sa main libre abandonna le téton durcit et il glissa alors deux doigts dans la bouche du jeune homme. Stiles se mit à les sucer, comme il avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt avec le membre gonflé de Derek, les enrobant de salive sous le regard fasciné du loup. Puis le lycan récupéra sa main la dirigeant vers l'aine, empoigna la cuisse pour la coller à sa hanche et laissa ses doigts s'infiltrer entre les globes de chair, caressant délicatement l'entrée encore inviolée. Stiles murmurait des mots rendus incompréhensibles par les sensations que lui amenaient les caresses prodiguées par le loup, ce qui fit sourire ce dernier.

La bouche du fils Hale reparti à la conquête de sa jumelle et récolta par la même occasion les doux sons qui s'en échappaient. Quand le majeur de Derek se faufila enfin en Stiles, la gêne que ce dernier ressentit le fit mordre la lèvre du lycan, le faisant râler. Le bêta abandonna alors à regret les lippes du jeune homme, mais ses remords furent vite balayés par les geignements plus puissants et incontrôlés qu'il récolta en mouvant son doigt en de doux vas-et-viens.

Stiles n'était plus que sensations et contradictions: son corps le faisait souffrir de plaisir, sa peau se consumait sous les frissons, son souffle l'asphyxiait un peu plus à chaque soupir et sa raison sombrait dans le délire. Perdu dans cet univers infini d'émotions, l'hyperactif ne se rendit pas compte des changements qui s'opéraient chez son amant.

Les lamentations qui s'échappaient de la gorge de l'hyperactif faisaient à Derek l'effet d'une drogue qui s'infiltrait en lui, le rendant de moins en moins apte à maitriser ce qu'il faisait, laissant son corps se dérober à son contrôle. Le loup en lui, sentant qu'il allait enfin pouvoir posséder l'humain, voulait prendre sa place et il était sur le point d'y parvenir! Le fils Hale sentit ses crocs et ses griffes sortir sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Dans un regain de conscience, il stoppa ses mouvements dans l'antre chaud de Stiles, ne voulant pas l'écorcher vif.

\- Bordel, Derek, t'arrête pas, merde, c'est trop bon! Se plaignit l'adolescent.

\- Stiles, je ne peux plus bouger…, souffla le bêta en posant son front sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

\- Quoi? Marmonna l'intéressé.

\- C'est mon loup, je…

Et pour mieux se faire comprendre, Derek releva les yeux vers l'humain pour qu'il puisse voir de lui-même son regard luire d'un bleu intense. Mais Stiles était encore trop perdu dans le monde de plaisir dans lequel l'avait emmené le lycan, et n'avait pas l'air de saisir où il voulait en venir. Alors ce dernier lâcha la ceinture qui retenait les membres du jeune homme pour lui montrer sa main griffue, qu'il reposa ensuite sur le mur, près de la tête de son amant. Et Stiles sembla enfin déchiffrer la situation.

\- Oh…, ok, bouge pas d'une griffe! Ordonna ce dernier.

\- Abruti, grogna l'autre tout en soufflant pour se calmer.

\- S'cuse de pas être très bien connecté après ce que tu viens de me faire hein! Râla l'humain en se débarrassant délicatement de la lanière de cuir qui entourait ses poignets.

Le fils Stilinski vint enrouler prudemment ses bras autour du cou de Derek, évitant de trop bouger pour ne pas se faire blesser par les griffes qui étaient encore en lui. La situation était extrêmement embarrassante… et frustrante aussi! – Pourquoi rien ne se passait jamais normalement dans sa vie? Merde quoi! – Stiles tenta d'analyser la situation.

\- Derek, explique-moi exactement ce qu'il se passe…

\- Mon loup est en train… de prendre le dessus, j'ai un mal de chien… à le…

\- Un mal de chien, sérieusement? Pouffa l'étudiant dans l'encolure du bêta.

\- Stiles, bordel, c'est pas le moment de te marrer là, c'est sérieux! Fulmina Derek qui enfonça ses griffes dans le mur en béton pour contrôler sa colère face à l'attitude désinvolte de l'avorton dans ses bras.

\- Désolé, répondit le concerné en déposant un doux baiser sur l'épaule à sa disposition. Pourquoi il prend le dessus, d'habitude tu arrives à le contrôler même à la pleine lune, non?

\- C'est de ta faute!

\- Pardon? Fit l'étudiant en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Mon loup est obsédé par toi, ta bouche, ta voix, ton corps, il veut te posséder tout entier, te faire sien! Et tu débarques un soir de pleine lune, tu te mets à bavasser, à me provoquer! Tu t'attendais à quoi? S'emporta-t-il.

\- Ok, calme toi, susurra le jeune homme tout en passant une de ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant pour le détendre – il n'avait pas vraiment envie de finir à l'hosto avec une hémorragie interne. Ton loup me veut? Demanda doucement le jeune homme.

\- Oui.

\- Et toi?

\- Non, je t'ai juste sauté dessus pour faire passer mon envie subite de bouffer une pizza! Lâcha Derek. Bien sûr que j'ai envie de toi, triple idiot! S'emporta le plus âgé, faisant fortement percuter le cœur de Stiles dans sa poitrine.

\- Tu me fais confiance?

\- Plus qu'à n'importe qui, confia le lycan.

\- Et à ton loup? Tu lui fais confiance?

\- Oui… sauf quand il s'agit de toi! Il me fait peur, avoua-t-il à voix basse.

\- De quoi tu as peur exactement?

\- Qu'il te fasse du mal… très mal!

\- Est-ce que tu veux me faire mal Derek? Questionna calmement l'hyperactif.

\- QUOI? S'énerva le lycan, relevant la tête pour fusiller l'autre avec son regard de loup. Bien sûr que non, sinon tu penses qu'on serait dans cette situation?

\- Chuuut, relax! Le rassura l'autre. Est-ce que tu veux me tuer?

\- Stiles arrêtes merde!

\- Réponds!

\- NON! Non, je ne veux pas te tuer!

L'adolescent ferma les yeux quelques instants, plongeant dans ses pensées, avant de les rouvrir et de les plonger dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, qui étaient toujours d'un bleu glacial. Il voyait bien à quel point le fils Hale continuait de faire des efforts pour ne pas laisser le loup prendre la place, tout en ne parvenant pas à le faire définitivement reculer. Ils étaient allés trop loin, et la seule solution pour calmer l'animal était de finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Mais pour ça, il allait falloir convaincre le côté humain de son amant.

\- Ok, je pense avoir compris ce qu'il se passe, conclu le fils du sheriff.

\- Serais-tu assez aimable pour me faire partager ton génie, parce que là j'attrape une crampe, mais pas vraiment au bon endroit…, dit-il entre ses dents.

\- Je suis au regret de t'annoncer que le fautif dans cette histoire… c'est toi! Annonça le jeune homme, récoltant un grondement menaçant. Laisse-moi t'expliquer où est le problème avant de faire ton loup mal luné!

Stiles plongea ses yeux ambrés dans les orbes toujours bleus, couvant son amant d'un regard doux et calmant, cherchant les mots les plus appropriés pour expliquer la situation à son partenaire.

\- Tu m'as bien dis tout à l'heure que ce que l'un de vous veut, l'autre le veut aussi, non?

Il récolta un hochement de tête affirmatif du bêta.

\- Donc, en toute logique, ce que l'un ne veut pas, l'autre ne le veut pas non plus? Questionna encore Stiles, faisant à nouveau osciller l'autre positivement.

\- Si t'arrêtais de tourner autour du pot Stiles!

\- OK, écoutes moi bien, dit-il en posant un doigt sur la bouche du fils Hale pour qu'il ne l'interrompe pas. Ton loup et toi, vous me voulez tous les deux. Seulement l'empressement dont fait preuve l'animal te donne l'impression que tu ne vas pas savoir le contrôler, qu'il va donc me faire du mal et ça te fait peur – Stiles déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du fils Hale. Il ne me fera jamais de mal Derek, même si il venait totalement à prendre le dessus, parce que TU ne veux pas m'en faire. Tu penses qu'il essaye de prendre ta place, mais en fait tu ne lui fais pas confiance, tu ne le laisses pas faire partie de toi, être en harmonie avec toi. De ce fait tu l'empêches d'obtenir ce qu'il veut: moi! Plus tu le repousses, plus il tente de t'écarter. Laisse le venir Derek… il ne me fait pas peur…, tu ne me fais pas peur. J'ai confiance en vous, ajouta Stiles en chuchotant.

Il confirma ses dires en pressant une fois de plus ses lippes sur celles du métamorphe pour un baiser plein de délicatesse. Et sans que Derek ne s'en rende compte, ses crocs et ses griffes disparurent lentement, permettant à Stiles de quémander l'entrée d'un coup de langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Derek lui accorda l'accès à sa bouche, laissant leurs langues se retrouver, se caresser, encore et encore, mais d'une manière plus tendre et délicate que précédemment. Ils se perdirent un moment dans ce baiser qui semblait plein de promesses, savourant l'instant, avant de redescendre sur terre, de reprendre pied dans la réalité, et de recouvrer leurs esprits face à la position toujours aussi précaire dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Derek était redevenu lui-même, à part pour ses yeux qui restaient ceux du loup, prouvant bien que l'animal en lui était toujours là, attendant patiemment la suite des évènements.

\- Merci, souffla le fils Hale contre les lèvres de son amant.

\- De quoi…

\- De m'avoir aidé à le maitriser.

\- Je crois que c'était plutôt dans mon intérêt, ricana le jeune homme, faisant sourire l'autre. Par contre, je me doute que tout ça à fait retomber un peu la température mais…, je ne pense pas qu'il te laissera t'en sortir si facilement si tu lui refuses encore ce qu'il attend, affirma Stiles en pointant de son index le regard inchangé du métamorphe.

\- Tu parles pour lui ou pour toi là? Demanda le bêta d'un air suspicieux.

Stiles eu l'air de s'offusquer, mais ne dit rien, son regard suivant celui de Derek qui descendait le long de son torse pour s'arrêter sur le bas de son ventre, le faisant affreusement rougir d'embarras.

\- Je rêve ou t'as même pas débandé pendant tout ce temps? Demanda l'ainé avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Je te rappelle que je suis un ado bourré d'hormones, avec un mec nu collé à moi…, que dis-je? Un mec carrément bandant calé entre mes cuisses, avec, en prime, un de ses doigts dans mon cul! Alors ouais, j'ai pas débandé une seule seconde, ce qui commence à rendre cette trique franchement douloureuse! Je ne saurais donc que te conseiller de te décider à t'en occumph…

 **A suivre...**

* * *

Alors?

*se protège la tête des projectiles non-identifiés*

Z'en avez pensé quoi?

Pas trop nul?

Une 'tite review peut-être?

Non? Je poste pas la suite alors?

Bizzz mes loups/louvettes!

Jeri K.


	2. Chapter 2

Je tiens absolument à m'excuser pour cette longue attente totalement indépendante de ma volonté et je vais vous passer les détails sur ma vie privée, vous n'êtes pas là pour ça ;D

Je vous laisse donc avec la suite et fin de Kissing Mouth, en vous remerciant encore de l'avoir lue, followée, reviewée, favoritée. Merci merci merciiiii!

RAR à la fin du chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Seconde partie**

Derek venait de reprendre passionnément possession des lèvres de l'hyperactif, il en profita pour faire glisser sa main du mur jusqu'à la nuque de Stiles, appuyant légèrement pour accentuer le baiser, puis il tira sur les cheveux bruns pour que son amant penche la tête en arrière. Il s'attaqua alors à la mâchoire, la mordillant et la léchant du bout de la langue, continuant son chemin vers le cou qui subit le même sort. Les soupirs de l'adolescent se répercutant dans les oreilles du lycan le firent frémir, ravivant son excitation et son érection. Il retira lentement son doigt de l'antre serré de l'homme dans ses bras, le faisant couiner de frustration.

\- Derek, qu'est c'que tu fous? Se plaignit Stiles, en resserrant un peu plus ses bras autour du cou du loup.

\- Mon doigt n'est plus assez lubrifié, je risque de te faire mal, chuchota le plus âgé. Mais ne t'en fais pas je vais arranger ça…

Et pour accompagner ses paroles, Derek glissa ses mains à l'arrière des cuisses du jeune homme, le soulevant pour amener ses jambes autour de ses hanches et les y crocheter. Il enroula un de ses bras sur la taille de son amour, approchant sa main libre de l'érection de ce dernier pour la branler lentement, puis sa bouche repartit à la conquête de ce cou si délicieux.

Stiles recommença rapidement à voir des étoiles, se laissant emporter par la douce caresse sur son sexe presque douloureux et par les baisers brûlants que le loup déposait dans son cou. C'était la première fois de la soirée que Derek le touchait vraiment, et bordel, c'était fantastiquement bon, bien plus que tout ce que son imagination avait pût extrapoler. Mais malgré les mouvements lents de la main sur son membre, la tension accumulée depuis le début ne le laissa pas profiter longtemps de ce moment. Il sentit presque immédiatement la jouissance prendre possession de son corps, les fourmillements parcourant son échine pour se loger au niveau de ses reins, s'éparpillant ensuite dans son bas ventre et son sperme se répandit dans la main de son partenaire, alors qu'il prononçait le nom de ce dernier dans un seul souffle de plaisir.

\- Han, Derek, c'que c'était bon… lâcha l'hyperactif en tentant de récupérer une respiration à peu près normale, la tête appuyée contre le mur derrière lui.

\- Remets-toi vite mon cœur, ça ne fait que commencer, susurra le lycan à son amant en venant mordiller le lobe de son oreille.

Derek amena sa main aux doigts recouverts du liquide laiteux près de l'entrée précédemment délaissée, caressant à nouveau cet anneau contracté avant d'y entrer une phalange et de la mouvoir avec délicatesse, engrangeant de multiples gémissements de la part du jeune homme. Il ne tarda pas à faire pénétrer son doigt en entier, suivit très vite par un deuxième – le muscle ayant déjà été bien dilaté par son majeur tout à l'heure – qui fût reçu avec un hoquet d'aise mêlé de surprise, mais absolument pas de douleur.

Si Stiles n'avait pas été si concentré sur les sensations de plaisir qui ravivaient déjà sa virilité, il se serait très vite rendu compte des veines noires qui apparaissaient sur le bras qui l'enlaçait, le soulageant de la brûlure qu'il aurait dû ressentir. Mais seuls la félicité et les doigts de Derek s'infiltraient en lui, l'emmenant à mille lieues d'où ils se trouvaient réellement en cet instant, et encore plus quand son homme toucha cet endroit particulier qui fit apparaître un feu d'artifice devant ses paupières closes.

\- Ha ouiiii…, juste là Der', recommence, gémit le brun.

Derek ne se fit pas prier, profitant de l'occasion pour insérer un troisième doigt, il recommença encore et encore, effleurant la prostate à chaque mouvement, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite. Les soupirs de Stiles se firent plus puissants, se transformant bientôt en cris de pur plaisir, affolant à nouveau l'animal en Derek. Et subitement il s'arrêta, enleva ses doigts, faisant une fois de plus râler son amant, qu'il transporta jusqu'à la table devant la baie vitrée. Il déposa précipitamment son fardeau sur la surface en bois, se dirigea vers son lit, fouilla dans sa table de nuit, et revint rapidement avec ce que Stiles identifia vaguement comme une bouteille de lubrifiant – ils allaient enfin passer aux choses sérieuses!

Stiles était perdu dans une brume de sensualité dont il ne pouvait sortir, même lorsque le loup avait stoppé ses caresses, ce nuage d'érotisme ne l'avait pas quitté, l'enveloppant de la tête au pied. Il réalisa à peine où était parti son amant, quand il le vit soudain revenir un petit flacon dans la main. Il se mordit la lèvre d'excitation et d'anticipation, déclenchant un grondement sourd de la part du lycan qui avait remarqué le pic de désir dans l'odeur de l'hyperactif et le petit mouvement des dents sur la lippe rose.

Après avoir posé la bouteille à proximité, Derek resta un instant face à Stiles. Ce dernier était assis, les fesses au bord de la table et les cuisses légèrement écartées, le membre dressé bien en évidence, les mains à plat sur la surface lisse. Le fils Hale remarqua le souffle court, les joues rougies, admira ces grains de beauté parsemant la peau pâle. Il était absolument magnifique, baigné ainsi par les rayons argentés de la lune et le lycan tenta de fixer cette image dans sa mémoire. Son loup piétina légèrement, lui faisant ressentir son impatience et il céda à la tentation qu'était ce corps devant ses yeux.

L'adolescent vit l'autre s'approcher de lui, il sentit les mains remonter le long de ses cuisses, de ses hanches, de ses côtes, puis glisser dans son dos. Derek le colla à lui, faisant s'entrechoquer leurs érections et ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Quand Stiles voulu une fois de plus passer ses jambes autour des hanches de l'ainé, ce dernier l'arrêta.

\- Quoi encore? S'impatienta le plus jeune, récoltant un petit ricanement de son vis-à-vis.

\- Tu n'as vraiment aucune patience… susurra Derek dans son cou, avec un petit sourire qui aurait fait chavirer le cœur de son amant s'il avait pu l'admirer. Pourtant c'est moi l'animal incontrôlable, dit-il avant de mordre plus durement l'épaule de l'adolescent, provoquant un frisson sur tout l'épiderme. Descends de la table et tourne-toi, ordonna-t-il enfin, au grand soulagement de Stiles.

Et ce dernier s'exécuta, posant à nouveau ses mains sur la surface en bois, il sentit celles du loup parcourir sa peau, descendants des omoplates à la chute de ses reins, le faisant se cambrer en arrière et ses fesses heurtèrent le membre dur du lycan. Quel bonheur, mais à nouveau tellement de frustration! Il mourrait d'envie de sentir enfin cette queue le pénétrer, ça devenait urgent et si Derek ne se décidait pas, c'est lui qui allait faire un massacre.

\- Der' t'attends quoi exactement, que je te supplie? Geignit l'hyperactif en frottant un peu plus son postérieur contre l'érection de son amant.

\- Tu me supplierais? Vraiment? Grogna doucement le loup en empoignant le lubrifiant pour en enduire son sexe.

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il sentit l'autre écarter ses lobes de chaire, présentant le gland contre son entrée. Son cœur fit un bond, mais rien de plus ne vint.

\- Alors? Susurra le loup à l'oreille de Stiles.

\- Derek, je t'en prie prends moi!

\- C'est tout?

\- S'il te plaît, geint l'hyperactif, obtenant un grognement d'approbation.

Et le fils Hale s'enfonça en lui, d'une poussée lente, mais sans interruption, les faisant expirer tous les deux une plainte de plaisir et de soulagement. Le lycan s'arrêta pour laisser son amant s'habituer à sa présence, mais aussi pour profiter de cet instant qu'ils avaient tant attendu: ils ne faisaient enfin plus qu'un.

Stiles glissa ses mains sur celles du loup, qui s'étaient accrochées à ses hanches, pour les ramener sur son ventre afin que son amant soit collé à son dos. Il sentit le cœur de Derek battre contre son échine – à l'unisson avec le sien – son souffle soulever les mèches de cheveux dans sa nuque et son sexe pulser au plus profond de lui. Le jeune homme rejeta la tête en arrière, la calant contre l'épaule de son partenaire, qui profita pour déposer de doux baisers humides sur la peau translucide, tout en commençant un va-et-vient langoureux et sensuel dans cet antre chaud qui l'emprisonnait.

\- Je ne te fais pas mal? Demanda calmement Derek.

\- Non, tu me fais juste du bien… beaucoup de bien, continue, souffla l'adolescent qui savourait chaque mouvement.

\- Tu n'imagines pas tout ce que tu me fais ressentir Stiles, c'est la première fois que j'éprouve ça, c'est tellement fort, murmura-t-il à l'oreille à son oreille.

Le fils Stilinski amena une main jusque sur la nuque du loup, la caressa et laissa glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs, les agrippant, puis relâchant pour enfoncer ses ongles dans le cuir chevelu dans un mouvement coordonné avec les pénétrations. Son autre main descendit jusque sur son membre tendu, qu'il se mit à caresser en cadence.

D'une main Derek prit appui sur la table, laissant l'autre s'aventurer sur le torse de l'adolescent, remonter jusqu'à un téton durci pour le titiller du bout des doigts, le triturer du bout des ongles, tirant des gémissements plus fort à son amant. Ses lèvres et sa langue continuaient de goûter la peau au goût salé, de l'épaule à la nuque, descendant le long de la colonne pour se stopper sur l'omoplate et en mordiller la protubérance.

Le jeune homme senti la main abandonner son mamelon enflammé par les caresses pour remonter jusqu'à son cou où elle se stoppa, à mi-chemin de sa bouche, la paume emprisonnant son menton, les phalanges posées en partie sur sa bouche. A cette sensation, il ne pût s'empêcher de laisser sa langue partir à la rencontre des doigts du loup, les léchant doucement, puis les mordillant pour mieux les cajoler en les suçant d'un air affamé.

Quand Stiles commença les léchouilles sur ses doigts, Derek sentit l'urgence se faire dans le creux de ses reins. Il accéléra ses mouvements et n'eut pas besoin de demander au fils Stilinski de se pencher plus en avant, ce dernier s'exécuta automatiquement.

Tout se combinait dans une parfaite harmonie: leurs gémissement, leurs caresses, leurs corps, leurs esprits. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour comprendre ce qu'attendait ou voulait l'autre.

Derek s'accrocha à nouveau au bassin de son homme, maîtrisant ainsi mieux chacune de ses poussées, de plus en plus puissantes, de plus en plus enfiévrées. Il trouva ainsi une fois de plus cette petite boule de nerfs qui faisait voir des étoiles à son amant, alors sentant que ce dernier était au bout du chemin, il glissa sa main sur celle qui caressait le sexe gonflé et l'accompagna dans ses mouvements.

Le fils Stilinski n'en pouvait plus, son cerveau semblait vidé de toutes substances et en même temps rempli de tant de choses qui tourbillonnaient comme des papillons, ça le rendait fou. Quand Derek empoigna sa main pour l'assister dans sa masturbation, s'en fût trop pour son corps à fleur de peau. La répercussion de la respiration de son amant contre sa nuque lui envoya un dernier frisson le long de la colonne et la jouissance le prit soudainement, le faisant se déverser sur leurs mains jointes en haletant le nom de Derek.

Le métamorphe, sous l'effet de la contraction des muscles du jeune homme sur son sexe et de son nom prononcé dans un souffle de luxure, le rejoignit immédiatement dans l'orgasme. S'épanchant dans l'intimité qui lui appartenait désormais, il mordit sauvagement la nuque à sa portée, laissant une marque rouge sang et faisant bizarrement grogner son amant en même temps que son loup. Mais il était bien trop loin pour s'en préoccuper, emporté par ce plaisir divin qui le faisait perdre le sens de la réalité, s'abandonnant totalement contre le dos de Stiles.

Alors qu'ils tentaient tous les deux de reprendre pied dans le monde réel, ébranlés par cette extase qui venait de les submerger, ils se laissèrent choir sur le sol dur et froid du loft. Blottis l'un contre l'autre, le souffle court, Derek dans le rôle de la grande cuillère, ils ne prononcèrent pas un seul mot pendant de longues minutes, profitant juste de ce doux moment post-orgasmique.

Derek ne voulait pas bouger, il était tellement bien – même si le béton était loin d'être confortable – son corps contre celui de son amant, leurs mains toujours entrelacées sur le ventre du plus jeune et couvertes de la preuve de la passion dévorante qui les avait menés à cet instant. Alors qu'il respirait une énième fois l'agréable odeur de son partenaire, il sentit remuer ce dernier et quand il fit mine de se redresser, le loup s'écarta légèrement – à contre cœur – le regardant se remettre debout.

\- Ça te dérange si je vais prendre une douche? Demanda l'hyperactif, toujours dos au lycan.

\- Je… Non, bien sûr que non, répondit l'autre d'un air hésitant.

\- Merci, murmura l'adolescent.

L'ainé le regarda aller ramasser les vêtements qu'il lui avait passé plus tôt, ainsi que son boxer, et monter l'escalier en colimaçon, sans un mot, sans un regard, laissant le fils Hale pantois. Son loup le poussait à suivre le jeune homme, à le rejoindre sous la douche – et Derek en avait foutrement envie – mais la soudaine attitude distante de Stiles l'en empêchait. Il ne doutait pas que si son amant avait voulu de lui, il lui aurait fait largement comprendre, comme plus tôt dans la soirée, quand il lui avait fait ressentir à quel point il avait envie de lui. Mais ce n'était pas le cas ici, et cela lui provoqua un pincement au cœur. Le métamorphe ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait… Pourquoi Stiles ne l'avait même pas regardé? Ne lui avait pas parlé? Enfin à peine…

Perdu dans ses pensées – même plutôt perdu tout court – il entendit le bruit de la douche à l'étage, ce qui le décida à se redresser à son tour. Il se rendit dans la cuisine pour se rafraîchir un peu le corps et les idées. Après s'être passé de l'eau sur le visage et s'être rincé les mains, il tendit une fois de plus l'oreille: la douche ne coulait plus, il percevait à nouveau les battements de cœur de l'hyperactif, qui semblaient assez calmes, même plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Il ramassa son débardeur, puis repartit vers la pièce principale pour se rhabiller. Il rattacha sa ceinture à son pantalon, se remémorant ce qu'il avait osé faire avec la sangle de cuir – c'était inédit pour lui ce genre de pratiques – ce qui lui amena un sourire au coin des lèvres. Lorsqu'il termina d'enfiler son haut, il vit le jeune homme redescendre les marches d'un pas traînant et il se décida à briser ce silence gênant.

\- Tu… tu veux quelque chose à boire? Proposa Derek.

C'était totalement ridicule comme entrée en matière, il le savait, néanmoins là tout de suite, il ne se sentait pas capable de plus, le cerveau trop rempli d'interrogations. Le dialogue et l'introspection c'était le truc de l'adolescent après tout! Lui il fonçait dans le tas sans réfléchir, c'était sa marque de fabrique, mais là il était trop dans le brouillard et avait l'impression de devoir marcher sur des œufs, ne sachant pas du tout comment réagir face au silence persistant de celui qui venait d'être son amant.

\- Je veux bien un peu d'eau, s'il te plaît.

Le loup se dirigea vers la cuisine, suivit de près – mais apparemment à distance raisonnable – par Stiles qui finissait d'enfiler sa deuxième chaussure, manquant de se prendre une gamelle magistrale contre le chambranle de la porte. Le loup servit deux grands verres, en avança un sur le comptoir pour son invité, buvant le sien par petits traits tellement sa gorge était serrée par l'angoisse. Le fils Stilinski lui, le vida d'une traite, le reposant ensuite sur la surface carrelée.

\- Merci. Je… je vais rentrer. Passes une bonne nuit, dit l'hyperactif en se tournant vers la sortie.

\- Tu ne restes pas? Interrogea le plus âgé.

Le jeune homme se figea, mais aucune réponse ne vint, ce qui inquiéta Derek.

\- Il y a un problème? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je…, non pas vraiment. Souffla l'adolescent dont le cœur s'emballa.

L'anxiété du lycan monta d'un cran! Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du fils du sheriff de tourner autour du pot, il disait toujours ce qu'il pensait, quitte à passer pour un con, à faire une bourde ou même à blesser les gens par ses propos. Et le cerveau de Derek se mit encore à cogiter. Avait-il fait quelque chose de travers? Stiles regrettait-il ce qui venait de se passer entre eux? Pourtant, le métamorphe était sûr que Stiles était plus que consentant… Et cette odeur qui se dégageait du corps qu'il venait de faire sien à peine quelques instants plus tôt: de la tristesse. Merde, c'était quoi ce bordel?

\- Stiles, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe… Dit presque calmement Derek en posant son verre.

\- Rien, je t'assure, affirma l'autre en se tournant avec un sourire sur les lèvres qui aurait pût convaincre le fils Hale s'il n'y avait pas cette senteur persistante qui lui vrillait les narines, et ce rythme cardiaque typique du mensonge qui martelait ses tympans.

\- Tu mens, et tu sais que je le sais! Cracha le loup en croisant les bras sur son torse, essayant par ce geste de cacher son propre malaise.

\- Fichu loup! Dit Stiles en se passant une main sur le visage. J'm'en sortirais pas aussi facilement c'est ça? Interrogea-t-il, connaissant déjà la réponse de l'homme en face de lui.

\- En effet!

Voyant l'embarras de l'adolescent, Derek décroisa les bras et se rapprocha pour venir prendre le visage parsemé de grains de beauté entre ses mains. Il ne se serait jamais cru lui-même capable d'un geste aussi tendre à peine quelques heures plus tôt, mais avec ce qu'il venait de se passer, ses barrières vis-à-vis de Stiles semblaient s'être définitivement effondrées. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux ambrés face à lui, mais ces derniers le fuyaient, le laissant tout de même y déceler l'éclat de désolation qui faisait écho à l'effluve de son humain.

\- Je sens ta tristesse… Tu regrettes ce qu'il vient de se passer? Demanda le lycan, des trémolos dans la voix.

\- Non! Contesta l'autre en relevant ses yeux couleur noisette. Absolument pas, je le voulais plus que tout… depuis longtemps, fini-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Alors quoi Stiles? Expliques moi, ne me laisse pas comme ça, supplia presque le loup.

\- Je… Ce n'est pas de la tristesse… Juste… Je suis un peu…

Stiles était mal à l'aise, le mot ne voulait pas sortir et pourtant il savait qu'il devait dire à l'ainé ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans l'incertitude après ce moment particulier passé ensemble. Il devait dire à Derek qu'il était…

\- … déçu! Lâcha enfin l'adolescent, faisant s'écarquiller les yeux de son vis-à-vis.

\- Oh! Fit Derek en reculant d'un pas, lâchant par la même occasion le visage du plus jeune, alors que sur le sien s'affichait soudain l'embarras le plus total. C'était ma première fois avec… un homme… j'ai dû mal m'y prendre… je suis désolé, bafouilla-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux d'un air gêné.

\- Quoi? Non, attends, s'insurgea l'hyperactif en l'attrapant par le poignet. Ça n'a rien à voir avec… ta performance! À ce niveau-là c'était, wow, tout bonnement parfait, dit le brun avec un sourire béat.

L'expression du fils Hale se peignit un instant de soulagement, laissant vite apparaître à nouveau l'incompréhension: il saisissait encore moins en quoi il avait pu décevoir son amant.

\- Tu m'as mordu Derek! Précisa enfin l'hyperactif en baissant les yeux, passant sa main sur sa nuque à l'endroit de la morsure laissée par les dents du plus âgé. Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît, dit-il en voyant que l'autre voulait réagir.

Stiles cherchait ses mots, lui qui avait toujours si facile de s'exprimer d'habitude, c'était un comble.

\- Tu m'as mordu et j'ai adoré ça, comme tout le reste d'ailleurs! Clarifia-t-il. Ce qui me déçoit c'est que tu l'aies fait avec tes dents humaines… Après ce qu'il s'est passé, tout ce que tu m'as dit sur la manière dont je faisais réagir ton loup, que c'était la première fois que tu ressentais ça, je pensais vraiment… que tu allais me marquer et faire de moi ton compagnon. Je me rends compte maintenant que c'était extrêmement prétentieux de ma part, et tu n'es absolument pas coupable de ce que je peux ressentir. Je me suis emballé tout seul, alors oublions ça, d'accord?!

L'hyperactif avait lâché sa tirade d'une traite, ne reprenant son souffle qu'après cette dernière, s'agitant dans tous les sens pour évacuer l'énergie qu'il avait réussi à contenir jusque-là.

Aux mots de l'humain, Derek avait compris. Il avait compris la signification de ce grognement émit par son loup et son amant au moment où il avait mordu ce dernier. Il exprimait leur déception, certainement aussi leur frustration. Mais malgré sa constatation, il ne put empêcher une question en particulier franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

\- Comment es-tu au courant pour cette histoire de compagnon? Interrogea-t-il doucement.

\- Je…, c'est au cours de mes recherches pour la meute, je suis tombé par hasard sur un site assez détaillé sur le sujet et... Mais laisse tomber ce que je viens de dire, c'est pas grave vraiment! On oublie!

\- C'est hors de question! S'emporta l'ainé, faisant sursauter l'adolescent.

Le fils Hale se pinça l'arête du nez tout en soufflant doucement par la bouche, histoire de se calmer. Il ne voulait pas s'énerver sur le jeune homme, il voulait une discussion, une vraie, sans cris, sans plaquage contre un mur – ne surtout pas le plaquer contre le mur, ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser – et surtout si possible… sans cœur brisé!

\- Tu es intelligent Stiles, je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu te laisser influencer par quelques infos lues sur un site internet quelconque. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que les renseignements que tu y trouves seraient incomplets, inexacts, voir même totalement absurdes, finit-il en haussant les sourcils.

\- Tu veux dire que cette histoire de compagnon est une invention?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Je doute juste de la véracité de ce que tu as dû lire.

\- Dans ce cas, donne-moi ta version.

Derek réfléchis puis se concentra pour se remémorer les souvenirs qu'il avait sur le sujet, ce que sa mère lui avait expliqué quand elle avait essayé de le consoler après la mort de Paige. La voix de Talia sembla raisonner dans sa tête et il se mit à réciter quelques-unes des paroles de la femme loup.

\- Seuls les loups de naissance ont un compagnon ou une compagne, une âme sœur qui leur est destinée, avec laquelle il partage tout, avec laquelle il ressent ce qu'il ne peut ressentir avec personne d'autre, avec laquelle il se sent complet. Quand ils se trouvent, un lien se crée, mais il doit être complété et renforcé par une morsure lors d'un acte charnel pendant lequel ils doivent se donner l'un à l'autre de manière consentante et entière.

\- C'est ce que tu as ressenti et c'est ce que nous avons fait, non?

\- Je…, oui, avoua-t-il. Mais tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que ça implique d'être le compagnon d'un loup! Tu risques de changer physiquement, ce que tu ne veux pas apparemment puisque tu as refusé la morsure de Peter. Tu pourrais ressentir des choses que tu n'es sans doute pas prêt à ressentir. Le lien des compagnons ne peut pas être brisé, il comporte des responsabilités des deux parties, c'est un engagement à vie…

La voix du lycan s'était faite plus faible sur les derniers mots et il avait baissé les yeux, n'osant plus regarder l'adolescent pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à ajouter.

\- … à mort! Termina Stiles.

Derek releva un regard surpris vers le jeune homme, ostensiblement pas prêt à ce que ce dernier continue sa phrase lui-même, surtout avec un ton aussi résigné.

\- Visiblement ce que j'ai lu était loin d'être absurde ou même incomplet… Je suis peut-être intelligent mais je n'en suis pas moins humain, j'ai un cœur et je me laisse aussi emporter par mes émotions, par mes sentiments. J'étais prêt Derek! Prêt à passer au-delà de tout ça pour être avec toi, pour toi! Parce que… Je t'aime…

Si l'hyperactif avait eu l'ouïe d'un loup, il aurait entendu sans mal le rythme cardiaque du plus âgé se stopper pendant une poignée de secondes, puis repartir à une cadence effrénée. Par contre il vit très clairement toutes les émotions qui se succédèrent sur le visage du fils Hale: surprise, joie, espoir, angoisse, colère…, tristesse!

\- Tu ne peux pas être prêt Stiles, dit-il enfin d'une manière excessivement calme, faisant tiquer l'homme en face de lui.

\- Pardon? Fit Stiles, interloqué.

\- Tu es beaucoup trop jeune, tu ne peux pas être prêt pour ça, précisa le métamorphe.

Cette seule phrase eu le don de faire péter un câble au jeune homme, qui s'avança un peu vers son interlocuteur en le pointant du doigt. Le ton allait monter, c'était sûr!

\- Si je suis trop jeune, toi tu es un vieux con Derek Hale! S'emporta l'hyperactif. Si mes sentiments ne sont tout simplement pas réciproques, il te suffit de le dire, pas besoin d'y aller par quatre chemins, et encore moins de sortir une excuse aussi bidon que mon âge. Ces derniers temps j'ai désobéis et mentis à mon père un nombre incalculable de fois pour vous couvrir. Je t'ai sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, je suis allé jusqu'au Mexique pour te retrouver, je…

\- Je sais tout ça! Mais peu importe mes sentiments, je ne pouvais pas t'embarquer là-dedans sur une simple pulsion! S'emporta le fils Hale.

Derek se stoppa net quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire – faisant retomber la pression comme un soufflé – ce que cela impliquait. Et comme il le craignait, cela n'avait pas échappé à l'hyperactif.

\- Attends! Tu viens de dire quoi là? Demanda Stiles avec précipitation.

\- Rien du tout!

\- Derek, c'était une question rhétorique! J'ai très bien entendu ce que tu as dit, je veux juste être sûr de ce que ça sous-entend.

\- Ça ne sous-entend rien du tout! Répéta l'interpelé.

\- Ça suffit, joue pas au con avec moi!

Voyant que son interlocuteur se renfermait sur lui-même, le fils Stilinski souffla pour se calmer, puis s'approcha lentement du loup comme s'il s'agissait d'un animal sauvage – ce que Derek était en partie après tout – déposant doucement sa main sur l'avant-bras de l'autre, les faisant tous deux frissonner au contact.

\- Tu as insisté pour que je te dise ce qui n'allait pas, alors maintenant c'est à ton tour. Explique moi, s'il te plaît, souffla l'adolescent.

Derek passa une main autour de la taille, pendant que l'autre se glissait sur la joue du plus jeune pour la cajoler doucement, puis son visage se rapprocha pour faire à nouveau se rencontrer leurs lèvres. Le baiser fût passionné, leurs langues se rencontrant, s'apprivoisant sans vouloir prendre le dessus, se câlinant tendrement. Ce n'était pas une passion bourrée d'hormones, juste une passion bourrée de sentiments.

Le jeune homme avait enfin sa confirmation. Ce baiser ne pouvait pas vouloir dire autre chose, n'est-ce pas?

Ils finirent par se séparer, à bout de souffle, collant leurs fronts pour rester au plus proche l'un de l'autre.

\- Tes sentiments sont partagés, souffla l'aîné. Et mon loup a voulu te marquer, c'est moi qui l'en ai empêché, en partie du moins, ajouta-t-il en allant caresser la marque sur la nuque.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas laissé faire si tu…, vous ressentez la même chose?

\- Je te l'ai dit, je ne pouvais pas t'embarquer là-dedans sur une simple pulsion…

Derek s'écarta légèrement du brun pour pouvoir plonger son regard vert dans les yeux whisky.

\- C'est une décision importante qu'il ne faut pas prendre sur un coup de tête Stiles.

\- On dirait que tu penses que je me suis levé ce matin en me disant, tiens aujourd'hui je vais tenter de me lier à Derek Hale, ça devrait être fun! Dit l'hyperactif en esquissant un sourire ironique.

\- Ça serait si étonnant venant de toi tu crois? Interrogea faussement le lycan en levant un sourcil moqueur, faisant maugréer le jeune homme.

Stiles se mordilla la lèvre et d'un geste tendre, posa sa main gauche sur la hanche du loup, la droite sur le cœur, puis plongea ses orbes dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

\- Tu ne le sens pas?

\- Quoi? Le lien? Demanda Derek en plaçant sa propre main sur celle qui reposait sur son cœur, et l'autre hocha la tête positivement.

\- Si, je le sens, c'est un peu comme un élastique qui relie nos cœurs, nos âmes. Quand tu n'es pas dans les parages le lien s'étire, me donnant l'impression d'être vidé d'une partie de moi, confessa le lycan dans un souffle.

\- Je le ressens de la même manière, de plus en plus puissant depuis quelques semaines. Mais j'ai peur qu'il finisse par nous éclater à la figure si on continue d'être aussi proche tout en étant trop loin l'un de l'autre. Je suis sûr que ça ne serait pas une faiblesse, qu'au contraire il nous permettrait d'être plus forts, ensemble, et je pense sincèrement que les dégâts seraient pires si on ne le concrétisait pas!

Le jeune homme prit le visage du loup en coupe, déposa ses lèvres sur celles de ce dernier, furtivement mais avec conviction, récoltant un grondement sourd et deux mains sur ses fesses qui le firent gémir.

\- On doit cesser de l'ignorer Derek! Ronronna l'adolescent.

Le brun se mit à explorer de ses lippes l'entièreté du visage du loup-garou, déposant de doux baisers ponctués de "je t'aime", ses mains se faufilant dans les cheveux couleur corbeau. Et il se sentit soudain soulevé de terre par la taille, se retrouvant très vite chargé sur l'épaule du plus âgé qui l'emmena sans explication vers la pièce principale du loft …, et plus précisément vers le lit, où il se retrouva vite allongé, la tête confortablement installée sur un oreiller.

En moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, l'ainé se déshabilla entièrement – dévoilant son corps magnifique et son sexe érigé – puis vint s'attaquer aux vêtements de son amant, les arrachant presque. Le jeune homme sous lui essaya de protester, mais Derek le bâillonna de sa bouche, s'allongeant par la même occasion sur le corps nu et faisant s'entrechoquer leurs érections, provoquant un doux gémissement chez l'hyperactif. Alors que les mains du fils Hale maintenaient celles de Stiles bien en place sur le matelas, il rompit le baiser mais continua de mordiller et de lécher les lèvres de son amant, étendant ce traitement au menton, à l'arête de la mâchoire et enfin au cou.

Immobilisé par son homme, l'adolescent profitait de cet instant, mais son cerveau parvint tout de même à lui communiquer quelques informations: le métaporphe en le mordant et le flattant de la sorte, agissait presque comme un vrai loup, accomplissant un semblant de parade nuptiale et marquant son territoire. Cette révélation, plutôt que de le perturber, l'excita plus encore, le faisant se cambrer pour plus de contact, pour plus de chaleur.

Quand le corps sous lui vint se coller davantage au sien, Derek écarta de ses genoux les cuisses de son amant pour se glisser entre ses jambes. Il lâcha doucement les mains du fils du sheriff, laissant les siennes redescendre lentement le long des bras, puis des flancs, caressant les côtes du bout des doigts, laissant sa bouche, sa langue et ses dents les rejoindre jusqu'au nombril autour duquel il laissa un sillon humide. Il se redressa pour empoigner les chevilles du plus jeune, pliants les jambes pour ramener les talons presque tout contre les fesses, il caressa fermement ces dernières au passage, envoyant par la même un frisson dans tout le corps auquel elles appartenaient, ce qui fit tressauter fièrement la virilité de Stiles.

\- Caresse-toi! Ordonna le loup.

\- Quoi? Dit l'autre d'un air étonné en relevant la tête de l'oreiller pour regarder le loup-garou.

Rampant tel un prédateur, Derek ramena son visage à la hauteur de son homologue, faisant s'effleurer le bout de leur nez, il plongea son regard dans les ambres face à lui et ses yeux se peignirent de leur couleur lupine.

\- Caresse-toi! Réitéra l'ainé, avant de mordre la lèvre inférieure de l'humain.

Au son de cette voix rauque et autoritaire, tout le corps de Stiles vibra, il savait qu'il devait lui obéir et à l'instant même de cette acceptation, il sentit le lien tissé entre eux se renforcer. Alors il glissa sa main vers son érection pour commencer à se masturber, récoltant un grondement appréciateur de son loup dont le regard ne quittait pas la vue de cette douce caresse. L'hyperactif n'aurait jamais pensé être aussi excité à l'idée de se caresser en se faisant mater par le sujet de tous ses fantasmes.

\- Ne t'arrêtes pas, je reviens, murmura le fils Hale.

Derek se releva pour se diriger vers la table en bois où il récupéra le lubrifiant abandonné plus tôt, et Stiles ne s'arrêta pas, bien au contraire, il profita pour bien reluquer le corps parfait qui s'éloignait de lui: la nuque qu'il avait envie de mordiller, les muscles du dos qu'il avait envie de griffer et cette paire de fesses – à se damner – qu'il avait envie de lécher. Malgré son attention divisée entre le corps parfait qu'il admirait – dévorait des yeux même – et le plaisir qu'il se donnait, il aurait juré que le lycan faisait exprès de prendre son temps, ce dont il eut la confirmation quand ce dernier se retourna – un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres – pour revenir tout aussi lentement, le laissant admirer le côté face tout aussi agréable et appétissant, surtout l'entre-jambe gonflé de son amant.

Le fils Hale revint s'installer à genoux entre les jambes repliées du brun qui gémissait de plus en plus, ouvrit le flacon de gel et en étala sur deux de ses doigts. Il glissa sa main sur les bourses, les malaxant délicatement, puis laissa son index se faufiler jusqu'à l'anneau de chair qu'il pénétra immédiatement, faisant se cambrer l'hyperactif quand il amorça un va-et-vient rapide. Il introduisit un deuxième doigt, entrant plus profondément pour aller caresser la prostate à chaque mouvement.

Stiles avait l'impression qu'un millier d'étincelles parcouraient son corps, il lâchait de petits cris aigus à chaque pénétration et sentait que le summum n'était pas loin. Il discerna les lèvres du plus âgé parcourir sa cuisse, la barbe frottant contre sa peau qui était devenue ultrasensible et ce fût trop.

\- Derek, je ne vais plus tenir… longtemps si tu continues… comme ça! Souffla-t-il entre deux gémissements.

Le lycan se redressa pour détacher la main du jeune homme serrée sur sa queue et l'empêcha de continuer à se branler, provoquant en ce dernier une frustration immense. Agrippant l'autre main, il les ramena au-dessus de la tête de Stiles d'une seule poigne, maintenant le rythme de ses doigts dans l'antre chaud.

\- À partir de maintenant, je t'interdis de te toucher, tu te laisses juste faire!

Il attendit que l'autre acquiesce d'un hochement du chef, puis lâcha les mains pour revenir se concentrer sur le bas du corps de son amant, son visage glissant entre les cuisses ouvertes.

L'adolescent ne comprenait pas trop où voulait en venir son ainé, mais il se laissa faire, comme l'autre le lui avait demandé, et c'est là qu'il sentit – en plus des doigts qui se mouvaient toujours en lui – la bouche brulante et humide venir se poser sur ses testicules, les lécher puis les gober un par un. La sensation était grisante, c'était doux et délicieux, envoutant, exquis, putain, c'était trop bon! Il perçu au loin le plaisir se propager de son membre à chaque partie de son corps: descendant d'abord le long de ses jambes, comme le doux rayonnement d'un feu de cheminée qui réchauffe après une journée passée à la neige, puis remonter le long de son ventre, de ses bras et de son cou, provoquant la chair de poule, tel une multitude de plumes caressant chaque parcelle de son épiderme. L'apogée fut atteinte quand la sensation arriva à son cerveau engourdi, semblable à un tourbillon de bulles minuscules éclatants pour libérer sa jouissance.

Quand Derek vit que Stiles était sur le point d'atteindre l'extase, il glissa son pouce à l'arrière des couilles du jeune homme, actionnant une légère pression pour empêcher l'éjaculation, puis laissa sortir ses crocs. Il attendit le bon moment, le point culminant de la petite mort, et quand celui-ci fut atteint, il lâcha un "je t'aime Stiles" sensuel, avant de lui mordre la cuisse à son point le plus sensible et le plus érotique, juste au creux qui rejoignait les bourses, là où il pouvait inhaler l'odeur suave de son amant. Et il se délecta de ce moment, grondant de bonheur, encore plus quand les mains de l'adolescent vinrent se faufiler dans ses cheveux pour plus de contact et qu'il hurla littéralement son plaisir.

Les sensations qui parcouraient le corps tout entier de l'humain étaient incomparables. Il avait l'impression d'exploser et d'imploser en même temps, de se désagréger en milliers de particules pour se reconstituer de manière plus complète qu'auparavant. Semblable à un trou noir, il était vide, mais aspirait à lui toutes les émotions qui les entouraient lui et son homme-loup, son amour, … son compagnon!

Derek admirait le corps alangui face à lui, ce corps qu'il voulait faire sien depuis des mois, mais auquel il avait résisté ne voulant pas céder à ses envies tant que le propriétaire n'était pas majeur. Maintenant il allait devoir assumer son impatience, il allait devoir assumer d'avoir succombé aux arguments du brun et affronter le sheriff, mais ce serait pour plus tard, là il devait finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Il était sur le point d'attraper la bouteille de lubrifiant pour en étaler sur son sexe quand Stiles l'interrompit dans son geste.

\- Comment tu as fait? Interpella l'homme sous lui, les yeux encore mi-clos.

\- Comment j'ai fait quoi? Demanda le lycan.

\- Pour me faire jouir sans que je…, débuta le jeune homme en passant sa main sur son ventre resté dénué de toute substance.

\- Oh, ça? On va dire que c'est mon petit secret pour l'instant, minauda l'autre en venant l'embrasser tendrement.

Le fils Hale ne remarqua pas que son cadet avait lui-même empoigné le flacon de gel pour s'en étaler sur la main et fut surpris au contact de celle-ci sur sa queue frémissante. Agréablement surpris. Il grogna de plaisir, plongeant son regard dans celui de son amant qui était encore embrumé de volupté.

\- Laisses moi faire, suggéra l'hyperactif qui avait péniblement rouvert les yeux.

\- Tu es suffisamment remis de ton orgasme? Souffla le loup d'un air taquin.

\- Pas vraiment, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de participer à la suite, répondit Stiles, s'activant toujours sur la virilité de son homme.

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas, tu vas participer…

Et sur ces mots empreints de certitude, l'ainé attrapa l'autre par les poignets, le tira jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis sur ses cuisses et le serra dans ses bras pour une étreinte tendre et câline. Il embrassa son nouveau compagnon avec affection, lui transmettant par ce baiser un tas de promesses qu'il comptait bien tenir.

Tout occupé qu'il était à rouler passionnément une pelle au lycan, un bras serré autour du cou de ce dernier, Stiles profita pour hausser légèrement son bassin, collant un peu plus leurs torses. Il dirigea de son autre main le membre du loup vers son entrée dilatée et s'empala violemment dessus, provoquant une onde de choc entre leurs deux corps qui les fit pousser un râle de pure exaltation étouffé par leurs bouches celées. Puis il commença à monter et descendre lentement – extrêmement lentement – le long de la colonne de chair, déclenchant une vague d'insatisfaction chez le fils Hale.

\- Bordel, accélère Stiles! Mendia l'ainé.

Mais le jeune homme n'obtempéra pas, continuant d'abuser de sa position dominante pour taquiner son amant qui protesta de plus belle.

\- Si tu continues de me frustrer de la sorte, je te jure que je reprends les commandes, grogna Derek dans le cou de l'hyperactif.

\- Mais t'es vraiment quelqu'un d'impatient, constata l'humain en fixant Derek.

\- Disait celui qui venait de prendre son pied comme un malade et frustrait son petit ami par sa lenteur!

Ils bataillèrent un instant du regard.

\- Je n'suis pas impatient, je crève de désir pour toi, abrutis adorable, lâcha finalement le plus âgé avec un sourire, suivit d'un bec sur le bout du nez de son vis-à-vis.

\- Je préfèrerais te faire mourir de plaisir si ça ne te dérange pas, répondit l'autre. Et t'as de la chance d'avoir rajouté "adorable", parce que sinon je t'aurais laissé en plan!

\- Dans tes rêves Stilinski! Menaça-t-il en lui attrapant la nuque d'une poigne ferme mais affectueuse, massant les cervicales sous ses phalanges, et Derek aurait juré avoir entendu ronronner son homme. Alors c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain cette promesse de me "faire mourir de plaisir".

\- Je t'interdis de mourir! Claqua Stiles en réalisant ce que ces paroles pouvaient vouloir dire.

\- Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions, rassura le loup en cajolant le dos de son amour du bout des doigts. Par contre je ne donne pas cher de ta carcasse si tu ne te décides pas à bouger ton joli petit cul.

C'était pas possible, même dans un moment pareil, ils étaient capables de se chamailler comme des gosses!

Mais cette fois Stiles ne se fit pas prier pour obéir à la supplique (?) de son homme, un sourire narquois ne pouvant tout de même s'empêcher de venir fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il recommença à se mouvoir, accélérant rapidement le balancement de ses hanches, leur arrachant à tous deux des soupirs de bonheur.

Les mains se firent caressantes, connaissant mieux les points sensibles de l'être aimé. Les bouches plus gourmandes que jamais, dévoraient chaque parcelle de peau à leur merci. Les corps s'emboitaient parfaitement, définitivement destinés l'un à l'autre. Et toutes ces sensations mêlées les menèrent bien vite à l'apothéose.

Le loup se déversant dans son compagnon apposa à nouveau sa marque dans le cou de ce dernier, complétant irrévocablement le lien entre eux, et poussa un grognement sauvage qui vibra le long du cou de Stiles.

Le fils Stilinski trembla sous la puissance du grondement qui émanait de la gorge de son amant et il se répandit entre leurs ventres, geignant de plaisir. Son loup allait le rendre dingue et totalement accro au sexe s'il continuait de lui donner autant de plaisir. Attention ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, et pas juste parce que ses hormones d'ado le titillaient à longueur de journée, mais plutôt parce qu'il sortait désormais avec le mec le plus sexy, le plus chaud et le plus bandant qu'il était possible de rêver! Qui plus est, il était lié à lui à vie.

Les deux hommes s'écroulèrent sur le lit, restant étroitement enlacés, les yeux dans les yeux, s'embrassant amoureusement et continuant de caresser l'autre de manière tendre, provoquant des soubresauts à leurs corps, réminiscences de ce feu d'artifice fantasmagorique.

Derek était le plus heureux des hommes, il avait enfin trouvé la pièce qui manquait au puzzle de sa vie. Ce petit détail qui pouvait paraître insignifiant aux yeux des autres, mais qui pour lui finalisait un tableau, sublimait une œuvre, un chef d'œuvre. Stiles était SA pièce manquante, celle qui lui permettrait enfin d'être comblé, qui lui permettrait de laisser derrière lui tous ces mauvais moments, toutes ces tragédies qu'il avait vécues et auxquelles il avait un temps pensé ne pouvoir échapper.

\- Si on allait se doucher? Proposa enfin le lycan en se redressant.

\- Moui! Répondit Stiles en se relevant paresseusement, se laissant tirer par la main par son amant.

Ils montèrent pour rejoindre la salle de bain, main dans la main, le loup ouvrant la marche. Derek régla la température de l'eau avant de se glisser sous le jet, attirant Stiles à lui. Ils se lavèrent mutuellement, ponctuant leurs gestes de quelques baisers tendre et passionnés, puis se rincèrent et se séchèrent avant de redescendre enfiler leurs boxer pour se glisser sous les couvertures du grand lit du fils Hale. Mais le fils du sheriff se releva vite, allant récupérer son portable parmi les vêtements éparpillés plus tôt.

\- Faut que j'envoie un message à mon père pour le prévenir que je reste ici, expliqua-t-il en s'asseyant au bord du matelas.

\- Mmh mmh, acquiesça le métaporphe en déposant quelques baisers sur la nuque offerte. Que vas-tu inventer comme excuse? Demanda-t-il d'un air hilare.

\- Grumph! Grogna l'interpellé prit en faute. C'est pas une excuse, c'est "presque" toute la vérité, dit-il en pointant la baie vitrée contre laquelle s'acharnait toujours la tempête qui s'était pourtant bien calmée.

Le jeune homme sentit le sourire de son compagnon sur sa peau et envoya le message.

 _"Coincé chez Derek par la pluie, me suis endormi, trop crevé pour reprendre la route. Penses à te reposer! A demain. Bisous. Stiles."_

Derek se recoucha, pensant que son homme allait faire de même, mais ce dernier continuait de tapoter frénétiquement sur les touches, alors il se redressa et regarda par-dessus l'épaule de l'adolescent.

\- Pourquoi tu remercies Lydia? Demanda-t-il, ses sourcils se levant en signe d'interrogation.

Stiles sursauta, se retournant – le cœur battant à tout rompre – vers son compagnon, qui pût voir le rouge monter aux joues de son jeune amant.

\- Heu…, pour rien, c'est juste un truc entre elle et moi, tenta-t-il.

Mais l'air coupable qui se reflétait sur le faciès de l'humain, ajouté à son rythme cardiaque de plus en plus rapide, firent douter Derek dont le cerveau sembla additionner tous les éléments de la soirée, les repositionnant dans l'ordre pour lui apporter LA réponse.

\- Stiiiiiles, dit Derek d'un ton plein de reproches. Tu avais donc bien prémédité tout ça et tu as embarqué Lydia dans ta combine tordue. Comment se fait-il que je n'ai pas décelé le mensonge quand tu m'as dit, je cite " tu penses que je me suis levé ce matin en me disant, tiens aujourd'hui je vais tenter de me lier à Derek Hale, ça devrait être fun"?

\- Tu as une bonne mémoire dis donc! Constata Stiles qui n'en menait pas large.

Mais au grondement et à la vue des yeux bleus de son loup, il déglutit difficilement, tentant une retraite stratégique vers le canapé du loft. Essai infructueux, puisqu'il fût immédiatement stoppé par deux bras puissant et plaqué contre le matelas, surplombé par son homme qui attendait une explication, le faisant à nouveau déglutir difficilement.

\- Disons que ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge… L'idée n'est pas de ce matin mais d'il y a une semaine! Dit-il précipitamment en fermant les yeux. Et ce n'était pas mon idée, mais celle de Lydia!

Le fils Stilinski attendit des représailles de son amant, mais rien ne vint, ou plutôt rien auquel il s'attendait – cris, reproches, coup de pied au cul pour le foutre à la porte et autres joyeusetés – puisqu'il se retrouva tendrement enlacé, face à son compagnon – les couvertures rabattues sur leurs corps presque nus – qui déposa un doux baiser sur son front.

\- Fais-moi penser à remercier Lydia, murmura Derek.

Et les deux nouveaux compagnons sombrèrent dans un sommeil profond et réparateur qui ne fût même pas perturbé par les notifications de deux nouveaux messages sur leurs téléphones.

 _À Stiles De Lydia: "Pas de problème, mais je veux que tu me racontes tous les détails! Biz"_

 _À Derek De Sheriff Stilinski': "Si tu brises le cœur de mon fils, tu mourras dans d'atroces souffrances!"_

 **THE END**

* * *

 **RAR:**

 **Riska:** Ah si j'ai tout les droits, na! :P Je suis vraiment contente que la première partie t'ai plu et j'espère que cette deuxième partie ne t'aura pas déçue et que je n'aurais pas ta mort (de déception) sur la conscience...

 **Sterekpack:** Et bien, la voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu :)

 **Himitsu:** Mais de rien, c'est avec plaisir, et merci à toi d'avoir laissé une review. ;)

 **Aurélia:** Je suis ravie que tu ai craqué et que ça t'ai plu et je m'excuse encore pour la longue attente. Merci pour tes gentils compliments, j'espère que cette suite t'aura plu tout autant. Bizz

* * *

Voilààààààà! Alors vous en avez pensé quoi? Pas trop déçu(e)s et/ou frustré(e)s par cette fin? Ça vaut une petite review?

En tout cas, merci encore, j'ai vraiment adoré écrire cette petite histoire qui ne devait compter que 3 ou 4 pages et qui en fait 22, avec un total de 13650 mots environ. XD Vive la prise de contrôle de mon cerveau par les persos!

Si vous voulez de mes nouvelles sur mes prochaines fics et sur "l'entremetteuse", n'hésitez pas à venir me faire un petit coucou sur FB (lien sur mon profil), je ne mords pas! ;) Et si vous m'ajoutez en ami, vous aurez même droit à des petits extraits.

Bizous les loulous, je vous nem très fort!

Jeri K.


End file.
